Love During War Time
by BeachGirl114
Summary: No one ever talks about Charlie love life.He is in love with a healer in Romania name Isabella Swan. She is perfect him. Now it is time for her to meet his family right or will they chicken out
1. Chapter 1

**_His Romanian Secret:_**

**Charlie POV:**

He could not believe it. His family wrote to him after he just left a few months ago. He had not seen Isabella in a few weeks. Which was killing him of course? She is his life. Isabella, she was perfect in his eyes; beautiful, smart, funny. She was 5'6 had curly dark brown hair and dark chocolate brown eyes that he could get lost in. Now his family needs him in England and he did not want to leave. His friends and the love of his life were here. Of course his family did not know that of course. Heck he didn't even tell his older brother Bill about her. He tells Bill everything. He been in love with Isabella ever since she saved his life from almost ending and she wrote to his mother saying she would take care of him for her and she didn't have to worry of course his mom wrote every day just to check in and she would tell her the same thing each time. He is doing fine. No need to worry he is in my capable hands. That is when he knew she was the one. Of course he has not proposed or anything but he wanted her to meet his family. I mean he did meet hers but he was worried about his. Since there was so many. He wanted them to get along and it would kill him if they didn't.

"_What are you thinking about Charlie_?" She asked me. "_About the letter my mom sent me. She said they needed me back in England. Something happen and she can't tell me through a letter_." I said to her. "_Then go. It's not like there is a war and you would be killed right. I mean we can keep in contact through letter or through the two way mirrors I have._" She told me. I smiled at her and she did the same back at me. "_Perhaps you are right. I just don't want to leave you for a while_." I said to her. "_We can figure something out. Plus I still want to meet you family. You have met mine have you not? I will miss you of course, but if you a_re needed with your family. Then you should go be with them. That is what you want if the situations were reversed right. For me to be with my family. I want the same for you too. " She told me, with a smile on her face. "_Ok you are right, like always. I will go back and write back to mom and tell her I will be there in a week._" I said to her. "_Ok good. Tell her hi for me will you. Of course she probably doesn't realize we still chat huh_." She said laughing. I laughed at that too. "_Yeah she probably thinks we should date and get married right_." I said laughing. "_Well we are dating. I guess Marriage would be the next step, but neither of us is ready for that. Plus I want to meet your family first. I want them to like me and except me into the family. Do you think they will like me, when we meet_?" She asked me nervously. "_Of course they will. They would be crazy not to_." I said to her. "_Well that is good. Maybe when you get there you can tell me in the two way mirrors how long you will be. I had got a job offer at St. Mungos a while back and they still write asking me for my help. So if you are going to be there for over a year maybe while you are there I can work for St. Mungos and we can still be around each other, or would think that would be moving things too fast for you._" She asked me cautiously. I just smiled at that. _"That would be fantastic. If not we can still talk every night on the mirrors and I can tell you what is going on if I am aloud."_ I told her.


	2. Out of Romania

_**Leaving Romania:**_

Charlie POV:

I could not believe it. My family would want me home right away. It must have been really bad for the family wanting all of there. Bill was going to be there too. I had to leave my friends and my girlfriend. The way I making it sound like I was going to war and never coming back. There was no way a war was starting back up right, but then again why would my parents need me back home. Unless something to a family member but then again mom and dad would tell me that.

"**You ready to leave. The port Key will be ready in ten minutes. Do you have everything? Even if you don't I can always send it to you right. Oh I hope you make it ok. The port key will take you to the ministry. They know who you are and your brother Percy I think his name was will pick you up. Stay safe will you. I am looking forward to talking to you tonight. Heck if you want to tell someone in your family about me. I mean you tell me how close you are to your brother tell him if you want to. I am not stopping you. Also Alice and Rose got you a place in the heart of muggle London. Just to let you know."** Bells told me smiling.

"**I will stay safe you do the same. Plus keep my friends out of trouble. I mean it is your job right**." I told her joking. A beautiful smile came on her face.

"**It's our job. To keep them out of trouble; only when they get hurt then I am supposed to tell them off."** She said laughing at my face. I remember when they got so drunk that they started to mess with the dragon eggs. The momma dragons were not too happy with them. That was when she told me I should take hold of the ribbon and I was gone in a flash. I landed in the middle of the English Ministry. Bell's was right this place was a lot different than over in America and Romania. I saw Percy looking at me smiling. I smiled back. It will be pretty good to be in England for a bit even if I was away from my beautiful Bell's.

Isabella POV:

I was not going to say I was upset about Charlie leaving again. I mean he spent a good time in England this past summer and I was in America. My mom gave me some of notes about the projects she was working on and wanted my help with. One of them being the project she worked with Annie Lovegood. A brilliant potionist before she died. Her daughter was about 9 at the time and just turned 14 a few months ago. I looked it over and figure out what was wrong with it. I told Charlie about and told me he was proud of me. He told me a family who could benefit with it. I asked him about the family. He told me what happen to the adults who were Alice and Frank Longbottom. They were alive but not really there. She had contacted Frank mother Augusta her name was and wanted to meet with her about a cure to her son and daughter-in-law. She could hear the excitement her voice. I could not blame her. She wanted to tell about the side effects and everything to do with it. She told her she would be in England in about 2 weeks if she could meet then and of course she agreed to it right away. Augusta wanted her son Frank and his wife Alice back. She wanted to see her grandson face when he had his parents back and hoped everything would be okay and they would take to the potion. She prayed to god she could help this family out so much.


	3. authors note

_Letting everyone know I do not own the characters in the story. _


	4. Talking to Bill

**_Talking to Bill:_**

Charlie POV:

I could not believe this had happen. Voldermort had return. No wonder his family needed him. Then Percy was being a git to his parents for believing in Dumbledore and Harry Potter. The ministry did not believe he returned. Not that he blamed them but still. He would be here longer then he had hoped for. Luckily he would be able to tell Bella about it. She would understand right. She won't get mad about having him here at least a year if not longer than that. He would have to talk to her later.

"**What's on your mind Charlie?**" Bill asked him. Bill was his older brother.

"**Just thinking of a few things. What if I told you I hid a secret from you and the family?**" He asked her. He had no idea how his family react to him being in a serious relationship without tell them.

"**I would be ok with it, depending on what it is? So what is your secret have a secret wife that you don't want to tell us about?"** He said joking not know how close he got it. She was his girlfriend and he wanted her to be his wife.

"**Well not a wife, but I am hoping to propose to my girlfriend. I want her to meet the family first, but I am nervous about that part?**" I told him. He looked stunned about the revelation.

**"Well I want to meet her before the rest does. Is there any way to bring her to England for at least a week? That way we can all meet her. Of course she probably would not be staying here. Maybe at that home you somehow got without tell all of us. Did she get you this house? Is she trying to buy your love Charlie because if she is?**" I said at once. I had to stop him at once. I had paid for it. I just had help decorating it. I was going to tell him that.

**"Well I paid for the house. I just had someone help picking it out and decorating it. One of her Aunts is a home designer. Plus she told me if I was staying here longer than 6 months that she might take that job St. Mungos had offer her. Only reason she never took it was because of me living in Romania. She wants to be with me. If she didn't she never would have taken me to meet her parents last Christmas. Nice people they are. Her father is Minister of Magic in America. Her mother is head healer in the USA. Then she has two cousins, Alice Brandon and Emmett McCarthy. Both of them are married. From what I heard Alice is excepting her first child in August. Alice is married to a man named Jasper Whitlock; Emmett married a woman named Rosalie Hale. Rosalie and Alice work together in their fashion line¸ Emmett is a professional Quidditch player and Jasper works with her girl's father at the ministry. If there ever was a ministry to work for it is the one in the US."** I told him.

"**Wow. Who knew you were into dating the minister daughter. I am happy for you. Just remember that I want to meet her as will mom and dad. They have to be approved first, according to mom. What did her parents think about you anyway?**" He asked me.

**"Well her mother adored me to begin with; her dad was a different story. It took two days after meeting him. Apparently the whole family loves quidditch and we like the same team. Which is a bit odd? What can you do right? I liked her family to begin with as well. They just have this air about them that tells you they are powerful, but don't ever really use that power they had.**" I told him.


	5. coming to England

**_Coming to England:_**

Isabella POV:

I could not believe I was going to England. Now I just have to tell Charlie about it. I mean I was coming here to help a family out but while I am here I might as well see the love of my life right. I was about to use the two way mirrors when my lit up.

"**Charlie to Bella**." He said to me. I smiled at that.

"**Hey Charlie, what's up**." I asked him. I was smiling since I was about to contact him. He just beat me to it.

"**Just wondering what's going on in Romania and you. I have to stay here longer than I thought. A year maybe longer than that. I have no clue when I will be coming home. So how have you been?**" He asked me.

**"Well I have to go to England in a week. I figured out what was wrong with my mom's potion she made. I tested it out and it works perfectly with one small flaw, but with the help of their family it will be no problem. So I am coming to talk to Augusta Longbottom if she wants to use it to help get her son and daughter-in-law back. I am sure she will. I will be meeting her this time next week. Then I might stay and help St Mungos out. I have not figure out if I should. What do you think?"** I finished out for him.

"**Well I think that is brilliant. As for staying and working at St. Mungos I will love to have you here with me. I might not be here all the time but I will love to be around you when I can**." He said smiling.

**"Ok I have a port key to leave in two days. Is there anything you need from our house, or all you all good. Just tell me so I can get it packed and ready to go with my stuff. I just thought of something where are I going to stay while I am in town"** I said smiling at him.

**"With me of course, where else would you be?"** Charlie said to me grinning.

**"I thought your brother was staying with you?"** I said laughing.

**"He is, but I figured we can have the arrangement we have at our house. With us staying together in our room"** He said slyly. I just grinned at him.

**"Of course. Is there anything of mine would you be interesting in. Like the black nightie that Rose got me or the Red one that Alice and I picked out in France. I mean I will be there a while we might have time to have fun to you know. Because all work and no play can make for a very dull time. Don't you think?**" I said smirking at him.

"**Definitely, we just won't tell anyone and I will make sure my brother is out of the house those night. I better go before my mom comes looking for me or worse the twins over hear us. Night Sweetheart. See you in two days. Do you want me to pick you up at the Ministry?**" he asked me at the very end.

**"I will love that and be safe ok**." I said to him.

Charlie POV:

I could not believe she was coming here in two days. I was excited. I had this silly grin on my face when dad saw me.

**"What has you so happy son?**" he asked me.

"**Well a lot of things really. I am home with my family and the girl I am dating is coming here to work for a bit.**" I said and forgot I did not tell the family that I was dating someone.

"**Really who is she Charlie? Does your mom or me know her?"** he asked. That was when I realize I said my girlfriend was coming.

**"No dad you don't, but you might have heard of her father. His name is Charlie Swan. He is minister of magic in the US. His daughter my girlfriend is a healer and is working as a healer on the dragon reserve in Romania. She got an offer at St. Mungos a while ago and she is taking up the offer for at least a year. She found a cure for Alice and Frank Longbottom. Don't tell anyone though. The only ones that know about this is me, now you, her mother and herself along with Madam Longbottom. She is talking to her sometime next week about when they are going to do it. She says there is one side effect but did not go into detail about that. She will be here in two days and will be staying with me at my home in outside London. Her friends are the ones who decorated it**" I told him.

"**Don't worry son. No one will found out about the cure. As for your girlfriend, your mother and I will want to meet her. Especially if she is going to be in your life. Maybe she will join the order. That is if you and her want to. Talk about it with her. We could do with a good healer within our group besides your mother. I better go found her.**" He told me and left. I had a smile on my face.

**"So Bill can I talk to you for a moment?**" I asked him.

**"Sure, what's up**?" he asked me.

"**Well Bells will be in town in two days. I am so nervous about her meeting the family and I just told dad I am was dating someone**." I said to him really fast.

"**Relax for starters. So dad said he wants to meet her and you know I do too. So how about when she gets here that night she comes to one of mother's dinners. You know how she loves to cook. Tell her you have someone you want the family to meet and she will be exciting for you dating, because you know how she wants us to have a family right. She will be excited to meet her, and make sure the family behaves themselves. So tell what is she like?**" He told me.

**"Well she is beautiful, smart, and funny. She has this smile that lights up the whole room and a laugh that sounds like bells on Christmas day**." I said not knowing mom was there.

"**Who has a laugh that sounds like bells?**" She asked us. I stopped and turned around. To look at her.

"**My girlfriend mom, she will be here in two days. She was thinking of taking the job that St. Mungos offered her. She will be working with expecting mothers. She is perfect and I want her to meet the family. I already met hers and now it is time for her to meet mine."** I said to her and Bill.

"**Well I will make a perfect dinner when we meet her. What day was you thinking?**" She asked me with a smile on her face.

**"Maybe the night she comes in. Which is in two days, is there any way we could do that?**" I asked her.

**"Of course we can. What does she like to eat?"** Mom asked me.

**"Anything is fine, but her favorite desert is fudge chocolate cake with Strawberries on it. That is her favorite. Then for a main course she loves pasta dishes. She loves pizza and lasagna. Maybe make something like that, then anything else you want to make. But I should warn you doing something like this then she will want to cook your favorite foods too mom."** I told her laughing.

**"She loves to cook huh. Well I guess we might get along them.**" She told me laughing.

"**Yes she refuses to let me cook at home even if she had a tiring day. On those days we go out to eat. She says I am a terrible cook**." I told them laughing. Mom just smiled and left the room.

"**So I guess she might have both our parents might approve now huh**." Bill said to me.

**"I guess so. That will make everything so much better for me and for her. Her family loves me. I just want my family to love her. I want us all to get along, because I am thinking of proposing to her." I told Bill seriously.**

**"Congrats then. I want you to be happy Charlie. That is what the family would want. The twins might cause some problems, but who know that may make her like us all the more right.**" He told me. I laughed at that.


	6. Meeting Percy and Bill

_Meeting Percy and Bill:_

Isabella POV:

I just got to England and landed in the ministry. The place looked busy and packed. I know Charlie would be here in about an hour and half. I figure I go and see one of my father's friends Amelia Bones. I got to her office and knocked.

**"Come in.**" A voice said.

"**Madam Bones."** I said smiling. I walked in and she saw me.

"**Isabella, what are you doing here? I thought you were back in Romania working.**" She said to me.

"**I was working there. I am going to be working here for a bit a year or so. I found a cure for a few of the patience there. I told them I would be in about a week. The first family I am helping happens to the Longbottom family."** I told. I was smiling at the look on her face.

"**Really, they found a cure for that. They said they never would.**" She asked me shocked. That I found a cure. I mean I am only about 23. Never in a millions years did they think to be figuring out a cure.

"**Mom was working on it. I went back home last summer to see the family. Well she asked me to look over the project that got started with her and Annie Lovegood. This was what she was working on when the caldron exploded on her. Anyway, I figured out what was wrong. We tested in out and this is what we came up with. I just hope it is enough to help them. They won't be too strong at first but they will get better after a few months and they won't remember anything till about 6 months before the incident. I just feel so bad for their son. I mean they missed out on most of his life. How will he react if they don't remember him at all?**" I said to her.

"**Dear he will be fine. His Gran can help him out along with them. They will get back to us for sure. I just can't believe you guys found a cure. First with your mom working on Wolfsbane for the werewolf's and now this. She is quite the talent isn't she? Now you get that talent from her. Are you going to come up with a cure for werewolves as well?"** She told me joking. It would be a great thing to do. Cure the werewolf or at least make them being wolf in anigmas instead.

"**Wouldn't that be great? I am meeting Charlie in a few minutes. I better be going. I just wanted to stop in and say hi.**" I told her.

"**Well it was good seeing you dear and stop by and give the minister this for me will you. I know he is not your favorite person but I am busy and he needs this.**" She asked me.

"**Ok I will, but won't we both get in trouble for doing this. I mean this is private stuff right. Couldn't you get fired for letting me give it to him?**" I said worrying about her job.

"**No dear you won't. I am needed here too much for them to fire me**." She told me smirking.

"**Ok I will. Have a good day Madam Bones and tell you niece I said hello will you."** I said and left her office. I walked the path to the minister's office. I looked around and saw different people. They wore either looking at me or talking to each other. I saw some of the people my family could not stand. That was because they brought their way out of Azkaban. At least according to her father. He could not believe the ministry would do that. She got to the minster office, and saw people there. One had to be Percy Weasley, Charlie younger brother she was told about and the other she had no idea. All she knew about this woman wore to much pink for taste. Way to much pink.

"**Madam Bones asked me to take this to the minster**." She told them smiling her best politically smile. Her father said to always have one just in case you need it.

**"Sure, I will give it to him.**" She told her smiling.

"**Actually I was told to give it to him Mrs. I sorry I don't have your name?**" She told her.

"**I am Dolores Umbridge, Miss. Swan. I heard great deal about you. Plus your father runs the ministry in the United States.**" She told me smiling. I forced a smile back.

"**Yes that is truth. I turned to the other person in the room. You must be Percy. I know your brother Charlie**." I said to him.

"**Yes, I am. How do you know Charlie? He never mentions anyone in Romania?**" He told me.

**"Well yes that how we met. I am one of the healers there. I am most likely going to be working at St Mungos for a bit though. I am supposed to meet him in about ten minutes. I will leave this to the minster then be out of the way. If you will all excuse me. I am going to be late meeting him at the leaky caldron. Will you be joining all of us tonight for dinner Percy**?" She asked him. She had no clue he had a fallen out the family.

He stiffens when she asked him that and she notice. "**No, I don't talk to my family anymore."** She was shocked. She figured they would all be there.

"**Why not? Some fallen out. Just remember this. Family is the greatest gift besides love a person can have. If you will excuse me**." I said to them. He looked thoughtful. I don't he will get what I said for a while though.

I was walking away when I saw Charlie waiting for me. **"I thought we were meeting at the leaky caldron today**." I asked him smiling.

**"Well I thought I would pick you up. Let's bring your stuff home then we are going to mom's place. She is making dinner for everyone. No one but Percy is going to miss it."** He told me smiling but I could see it in his eyes he was said about his brother.

**"Percy will come around. Let's hope it sooner than later. I stopped by to see Madam Bones and she asked me to give something to the minister. I saw your brother there. I asked him to give it to him saying it was from Madam Bones. When I brought you up his whole body froze. Do you know what happen between your families? I asked him if he was joining us tonight he told me he does not talk to them anymore. I told family is the greatest thing we have besides love."** I told him smiling.

"**Well let's just say he got into with dad about him believing Dumbledore and Harry about Voldermort returning. The ministry does not want to believe he did so he will go with what they say. Because of that he won't talk to us anymore."** Charlie said to me frowning.

"**That is just wrong of him Charlie. I can't believe he would believe in something like that. I could see the ministry not wanting to believe in this, but it is happening right, but it is wrong with what he is putting you all though. My family always say to but your family first, protect them will all you have and at the end of the day they are still alive then you did your job right. I can't believe he believed someone like Fudge over your dad and mom. What are they going to do when that madman takes over the world? Are they going to just sit and twiddle their thumbs and pray for the best?"** I asked him.

"**Probably, who knows maybe they would join him. I know Percy would not at least I hope he would not. Lately I just don't know."** He told me. He looked really upset about this.

"**Charlie I am so sorry I got you upset. Maybe I should not have brought this up. I want you to be happy but with your family the way it is right now it does not seem that way. Are you sure your mom is up for cooking tonight? I could dinner for all of us instead.**" I told him.

"**Bells trust me when mom is like this she will want to cook. She loves cooking for a big group of people. So what are you going to be doing for the holidays this year?**" He asked me trying to bring on a happy subject. I smiled at.

"**Well mom wants me to come home this year. Something about a big ministry event, so dad needs me home. So I was thinking of maybe having your family join us all. Would they be interested? That way we can all be together.**" I asked him.

**"I am sure they would like that. Plus there would be enough room for all of us. Can your father get a port key for all of us?**" He asked me.

**"Yes he can. Can your father take time off for it?**" I asked.

"I** don't know we will have to ask. Know time to get ready for tonight**." He said to me.

**"Ok what should I wear?**" I asked him with a smile.

"**Anything is fine. Mom won't care would she Charlie?**" Someone said to me. I turned around and there was Bill. At least I think that's what his name would be.

"**Bill correct, nice to meet to you.**" I said sticking out my hand to shake his.

"**You too Isabella. What you are wearing is fine for dinner. She won't care and we are eating outside. There are too many of us to eat inside.**" He told Charlie and I. I smiled at him.

"**Are you sure this is ok. I don't need to change into anything different."** I asked nervous.

"**Positive, we never get into formal at dinner. Do you with your family?**" Bill asked me.

"**Depends on who is going to be there. If it is just family we dress like we do every day. If we had guest from the ministry or the hospital we get dressed up. We also get dressed up for the holiday. That is about it**." I told him with a smile. Bill seemed really nice. Percy was a bit uptight. Charlie was the love of my life. Just wonder how the rest of the family will be.

Charlie POV:

I got Bells from the ministry. She looked as beautiful as usual. I loved her very much. I talked to my parents about proposing to her. They were happy with me about it. They just want to meet her before I decide. They want to get to know her before we figure out our next step. We got to our house here in town. Bill was waiting here and going with us to the barrow together. He wanted to meet her before our parents does. They seemed to get along as soon as they started talking to one another. Should I be worried about him stealing her away from me? I thought to myself.

"**So what time is dinner tonight? Since it is 4 already. What time are we going to your parent house?**" She asked me.

"**We can head over now if you want. That way you can get to know the Weasley family. Just let you know Ron and Ginny friend Hermione is over at the house. She is staying for the summer. Her parents are at a conference in Greece I believe. I hope you don't mind?"** Bill said to her.

"**That's cool. I don't mind. So how is everything been here at the house? I hope Esme did not go overboard decorating it. It looks great**." She told me and Bill.

**"Don't worry it is not to girly. It is very comfortable**." Bill said to her.

"**Really though Bella the place is fine. I love it even more now that you are here." **I told her smiling. I was very happy she was here with me

**"So tell me about the family before I go over there. What is there I need to know?**" She asked me. I smiled at her.

"**Well the twins Fred and George are in their 7th year and love to trade names with each other. They are pranksters of the family. Ron loves to eat would be good way to describe him. Loves the Cannons. Finally Ginny is the youngest and only girl. Loves Quidditch just like the rest of us. Has a quick temper and Ron is just the same**." Bill told me about his siblings.

**"Our parents how can we describe them. Well our dad loves muggle things. He collects some of their things not sure what of though Mom on the other hand is the home making I guess that how to put it. She takes care of all of us. She cooks and tidy up the place. She does so much for everyone it seems. She is the best just like our dad." ** I told her. Finishing up from Bill. She already met Percy so I did not have to tell her about him.


	7. Dinner at the burrow

_Dinner at the Burrow:_

Molly POV:

The burrow seems to be in full swing. Molly was busy getting everything ready for dinner for tonight. Tonight she may be meeting her future daughter-in-law. She could not wait. She was happy for Charlie so much. He was rarely home and she never knew him to take interest in anyone other than Tonks and that was in their 5th year of Hogwarts. Bill was coming over with Charlie and Isabella. That what her name is. She was a healer on the dragon reserve. The way he described her, she will fit in with the family. Now keeping the family in line. She did not want this chance ruined for Charlie. She thought all her kids deserved love. Fred and George were both in relationships. Percy she had not talked to since he took all his stuff out here and Bill she had no clue about. The youngest two were too young to date at least in their mind. She just knew that Hermione would end up with Ron and Harry with Ginny at least she hoped they would end up together. She would love them too. She was finishing up cooking in the kitchen when she looked over at the clock. It showed that Charlie, Bill and Arthur were on their way here. She was getting excited. The twins were in their room. Ron was in his room and Ginny and Hermione was straightening up the living room.

"**Ginny, Hermione can you come here really quickly?**" I asked the girls.

"**Sure mom. What's up?**" Ginny asked her.

"**Tell everyone dinner will be ready in about an hour and Charlie and Bill and your dad will be in any moment**." I told the girls. Hermione was a honorary Weasley.

"**Okay Molly we will. Ginny tell the twins I will tell Ron okay**." Hermione told Ginny. I smiled at that. Ginny really looked up to the older girl. She was good when it came to her family. She really cared about them.

"**Mom, we are here.**" Bill shouted out to her.

"**In the kitchen Bil**l" I told him.

Bill walked into the room and saw his sister. "**Charlie and Isabella will be in, in a moment. She's a bit nervous you guys. Don't know why she great.**" Bill told us girls. He smiled at his little sister.

"**We will get the twins and Ron**." Ginny said and she and Hermione left the room.

"**What did you make for dinner mom? Need any help?**" Bill asked her.

"**I don't need any help Bill. Dinner should be done in an hour.**" I told him.

"**Ok mom. I am going to drag Charlie and Isabella inside now**." He told me laughing.

"**No need Bill. We are inside. Hey mom**." Charlie said to me.

"**Charlie, you must be Isabella. It is a nice to meet you dear.**" I said to the young lady holding Charlie's hand. She was absolutely beautiful. I could see what caught Charlie's eyes when they first met. She stood at about 5'6, chocolate brown eyes and curly dark brown hair that reach to her mid back.

"**Nice to meet you Mrs. Weasley. You have a lovely home here. Nothing to what I am used too.**" She told me.

"**Thank you dear. Plus call me Molly. Dinner should be done in about an hour. The girls went to get the boys upstairs. Sit down please.**" I told her.

"**Thank you. Do you need any help here? Charlie told me that you love to cook, but I thought that maybe wanted some help. I never let Charlie touch a thing in the kitchen. He is a terrible cook. Sad to say but it is true.**" She told me. Bill started to laugh as did the twins as they entered. You could tell they were up to something.

"**You two must be the twins Charlie was talking about. Fred and George right.**" She told them. Got it right to begin with.

"**How did you know which one is which?**" They asked her.

"**Just a lucky guess plus my cousin Emmett is a prankster. I learned from him. He is a professional Quidditch player now for Fitchburg Finches. He plays as a beater. His wife co-owns a clothing store and in the United States¸ she works with my other Cousin Alice and her husband Jasper works with my father at the ministry in the United States. Alice and I graduated in the same year and Rose or Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper graduated a year before us. You pick up on a lot of things. Don't you think**?" She told them. Charlie was smiling at her. You could really she that he loved her very much.

"**Really a prankster you say. Do you think he would like prank products?**" Fred asked her. I frowned at that.

"**Depends on what type of prank it is?**" She told them. Then we heard music. I looked around the room, I did not see where it came from.

**"Mom relax, it was her cell phone. Over in the United States they made muggle technology magically. So that witches and wizards could us it. She is teaching me how to us one right now. I think that was her mom or dad. They told her they would call her back about the holidays. They want us to go over there to their house for the holidays. Hermione and Harry will be allowed to join us. Something big is going to happen I just don't know what"** Charlie told me. I smiled at him.

"**Sorry about that. That was mom. She wanted me to tell you she and dad are sending over a couple of port keys over in a November and asked me to check up on Roses cousin Fleur. Apparently she just moved to England and is working in Gringotts. She nervous about being in a new place. Bill why are you looking at me like that.**" Isabella asked him. He had a smile on his face.

"**Did she just graduate from Beaubatons Academy?**" He asked her smiling.

"**Yes she did why?"** she asked him. Looking very confused. **"Have you met her before?**" She asked him.

"**Yes I have. She is quite beautiful."** Bill told her with a light blush on his cheeks. Sounds like he has a crush on her.

Isabella POV:

We got to the Burrow a little bit ago. Charlie family is not what I expected, except the twins. They seem to be making prank products makes you wonder if they want to open a store up after they graduate.

"**So Fred and George what are your plans after you graduate this year?**" I asked them. I had to know. I was known to be quite curious.

"**We want to open a joke shop. We have quite a few products made**." Fred told me.

"**That's quite impressive. Mind if I see any of the products.**" I asked them. That got them to smile.

"**Fred, George after dinner. She will have more time then**." Charlie told them. I smiled at him.

"**Yeah, Charlie is right. After dinner we will have more time**." I told them.

"**Hermione, Ron are you guys ready for your OWLS this year."** I asked them. They had been talking quietly to themselves.

"**Not really, owls are ways away. Why would I start getting ready now**?" Ron said to me.

"**True as that is. Trust me when I say it is pretty important test. What classes are you taking this year? Maybe I can help you out some**." I told him.

"**I am taking: Charms, care of magical creature, history of magic, defense of the dark arts, herbology, transfigurations, potions, and divinations. That is it**." He told me.

"**That is a pretty good list. Just to let you know divinations can't teach you anything. You either are a seer or not. Believe me if my cousin heard you were taking that class and doing it to get an easy grade she would not be happy about it. She is a seer and does not like people making fun of them. They are very rare you see.**" I told him.

**"I am sorry but no one can be a seer. How can you predict the future? It is a waste of time**." Hermione told me.

"**As true as that might be. She is one. Believe me she does not try to look into the future, but she still does. It is not something she can control. She sees the future by people choices. There are three types of seers: One is the prophecy seers, the next sees the future by choice and the last are the phony ones. They say they see the future and they really can't. Make since to you.**" I asked her.

"**Yeah that does help me thanks**." Hermione said to me.

"**So what are you guys doing this summer**?" I asked them.

"**Studying, doing my homework which is almost done. After that I don't know.**" Hermione said.

"**When did you guys get out of school"** I asked her.

"**About two weeks ago.**" Ginny told me.

**"Did you get right to your work or do your teachers not give you guys a lot of works to do**." I asked them. I was shocked about that.

"**Isabella, what did you get on you Owls and Newt when you attended Salem academy."** Molly asked me. I smiled at her.

"**Well on my Owls I made O's on my Defense against the dark arts, charms, transfiguration, potions, ancient runes, and then I made E's in history of magic, arithmancy, herbology and muggle studies. For my Newts I made: O's on my Potions, Charms, transfigurations, ancient runes, defense against the dark arts and history of magic, made E's on my muggle studies, Arithmancy, herbology. I loved going to my classes and finishing up school. Muggle studies helped me a lot since I spend quite a bit of time in the muggle world. We put charms on the cell phones and they now sell them in their store. Which they are about to branch out to Europe.**" I told them. The younger kids looked impressed.

"**That awesome, just don't tell dad that**." Ron said really fast.

"**Where is dad I thought he would be here by now?**" Bill said to Molly.

"**He should be. He might be out back in the shed. You know how he likes to tinker with the muggle stuff he finds**." Molly said to us.

**"When the next order meeting mom?**" Charlie asked her. I was kind of surprise he would asked that in front of his younger siblings. They were too.

"**Friday dear. Isabella do you think you join the order. We can always use another healer in the group**." Molly asked me.

"**I would love to Molly. Ginny, Hermione how you girls like to come shopping with me Friday. I need some new clothes for here in England and I would love a shopping buddy. You see I usually have my cousin send stuff to me but she completely forgot my size and got some stuff that would fit you girls. What would say? Come and help me do a favor and shop with me?**" I ask the girls. They looked quite shocked I asked them.

"**Yes I would love too, but I don't have the money to shop.**" Ginny said.

"**Well if you see something you like I can get for you. Don't think of it as charity which is likely going through your head think of it as a sister shopping with her baby sister. I mean you are the youngest of the children and only girl. That has to be painful.**" I said to her.

She smiled at me. "**Yes it is. I would love to go if mom will let me that is.**" She said to me.

**"Of course you can Ginny. Just don't spend all her money**." Molly said to her.

"**What about you Hermione. Are you up for it?**" I asked her.

"**Sure why not.**" She said with a smile.

"**Dinner is ready you guys**." Molly told us.

"**K Molly we are coming**." I said to her. I walked outside. That must be Arthur. The boys looked just him.

"**You must be Isabella aren't you dear**?" He said to me.

"**Yes sir. You must be Arthur Weasley correct**." I asked him laughing as I said it.

"Y**es I am. I heard a lot of good things about you from Charlie. I was just wondering were you the one that took care of him a few years back and told Molly and I that he was in good hands with you.**" He asked me. I was quite shocked he remembers that.

"**Yes sir I am. That is how everything got started. We became friends then it went on to more. My parents tell me it is important to start off as friends then more on if it is worth it. Charlie was definitely worth taking the risk for. I am very careful with my heart after it got crushed my seventh year.**" I told him and Molly back.

"**What happen you seventh you that made you more careful?"** Ginny asked me. They all looked interest expect Charlie since he already knew.

"**Well it started; I was dating a guy name Edward Cullen. I thought he was the one. He proposed to me Christmas of our seventh year at school. My dad did not approve but my mom and friends thought he was prefect for me. That was until I caught him cheating on me with one of roommate at school. Apparently it was not the first time either. I was so upset. I became what people would call a cold heart bitch. I am not proud of how reacted to that. He was my first love and I thought it would last forever like it did my parents and so on. I left American and started working on the reserve as a healer. I met Charlie and he changed my whole outlook on life. I don't know how I would be if it was not for him. I love him with everything I had. I would not change that for the world. I would love to marry him one day and start a family. My parents adore Charlie and already welcomed him into our family which is a hard for my dad since I am an only child and daddy's little girl. He adores Charlie and what is funny is that they shared the same first name.**" I told them.

"**Wow that is all I have to say to that.**" Bill said to me.

"**Yeah, I know, but what can you do right**." I said to Bill.

"**So true**." Bill said to me.

"**So Bill do you have a thing for Fleur Delacour?**" I asked him. When I said he blushed.

"**She is quite pretty. I have not got the courage to go and talk to her yet."** He told me.

"**Well I am seeing her tomorrow how about you and Charlie come with me. I can introduce you guys and tomorrow night we can have dinner just he four of us. That is if Molly does not mind me stealing always her boys for the night.**" I said to him.

"**Of course not dear**." Molly told me.

"**Cool. Ginny not tomorrow but the day after that we can go shopping and then I can go to the order meeting after that. I just need to know where it is first.**" I said them.

"**I will send an owl to Dumbledore, to let him know we have another member joining that way he can get you the address, I will be able to have it for you on Friday**." Molly told me.

"**Thank you Molly for dinner. It was fantastic. Just like my mom's foods. I am sorry but I should get back home before I fall asleep here. Fred and George I will check out your products. I am just so tired right now. I don't mean to eat and run. I just had a long day. I got up at 4 this morning."** I told them.

**"That is fine dear. Charlie how about you take her home. She really does look tired.**" Molly told him.

"**Goodnight everyone, it was nice meeting you all. Makes me miss home even more**." I told them.

With that Charlie said goodnight to his family and we left.

"Are you really tired or do you just want to leave the burrow?" He asked me.

"**I did not want to leave the burrow. I am just too tired. You forget the time change from here and Romania and how long I been up. I am going to change and go to bed night Charlie."** I said to him and kissed his cheek.

I left the room and he followed me to our room for the night.


	8. Meeting Fleur Delacour

_Meeting Fleur Delacour_:

Isabella POV:

I woke up in Charlie's arms this morning felt great. I could not wait to see little Fleur. I have not seen her since Rose had graduate from Salem Academy for witches and wizardry. It was going to be a good day. Fleur was still learning to speak better English. She could speak it but spoke it very fast still sometimes hard to understand. I looked up to Charlie still sleeping form, arms wrapped around my waist and I was trying to get out of bed to go make us breakfast but he would not move.

"**Charlie, I need you to let me go**." I whisper in his ear but he grabbed on even tighter. "**You really need to let me go. I have to go get ready for the day."** I whisper again this time into his ear. I had looked at the time it was about 8:30 in the morning. Normally we would both be up already.

"**Don't want to**." He told me, sounding very much like a five year old.

"**But you got too. I have to get ready for the day as do you. How about you go take a shower and I will make us breakfast. Bill has to be at work for 10 today that way I can introduce Fleur to him. Can you help me that?**" I asked him.

"**Nope**!" he said with a smile so I knew he was up. So I did the only thing I could think of. I kissed him on the lips. That got him to notice and wake up. "**Better, are you up now**?" I asked him.

"**Yeah I am. I definitely missed getting up to you kissing me in the morning time. That is the perfect way to wake up in the morning.**" Charlie said with a sigh.

**"I have to agree with you there. I always want to wake up to that. I love you so much."** I said to him. I kissed his cheek then got out of bed to go make breakfast. Charlie went and took a shower. I was wearing my bathrobe when Charlie and Bill came down for breakfast.

"**Morning Bill. Sleep well I hope**." I said to him. Putting to food in front of both of the boys.

"**Yeah it was pretty good. Nice to see breakfast set out for me in the morning when I come down the stairs, is there coffee on?**" Bill asked.

"**Yeah there is. It is all I drink in the morning coming from the United States. They drink that more than tea really. So ready to be introduced to Fleur today, I mean I know you guys work together but I personally know her unlike you guys.**" I said laughing at their faces.

"**I can say I am ready to meet her. What is she like anyway?**" Charlie asked.

**"She is a really sweet girl¸ a bit conceited, but that was how she was raise. I mean you met Rose Charlie. Wasn't she like that when you first met her**?" I said to him.

"**You have a point there.**" Charlie said.

"**Well boys I am going to go get ready and I will meet you in about an hour.**" I said to them and went to take a shower and got ready. I walked back down stairs. Both of the boys were ready for the day. Bill was wearing what he normally wore for work. Charlie was in jeans and a nice polo shirt that Alice got for him. She thought it would look good on him when she bought it. She was right. The green really did look good with his red hair. I was in a pair of skinny jeans, black boot and a blue quarter sleeve shirt; I had on little make-up and left my hair down in its natural curly state it was usually in. I would be straightening it tomorrow when I go shopping with the girls. Maybe Fleur will have off work tomorrow.

"**Are you ready boys? Time to go see Fleur**." I said with a small smile. I thought of her like a younger sister. If things happen like I think they will she may be my little sister one day.

We got to Gringotts. I looked around and saw one of the goblins. I thought of going to ask one of them were Fleur was when I saw her smiling up at me. I motion for the boys to follow me.

**"Bonjour Fleur. Vous sont comment faisant**?(1)" I asked her.

"**Bon Isabella. Comment avoir vous avez été** (2)" She told me.

"**An été assez bon. Je veux vous rencontrer Mon ami Charlie Weasley et son plus vieux Bill de frère? Si avoir vous an entendu de Rosalie dernièrement. Je l'ai entendue et Emmett a un bébé**. (3)" I said to her in French.

"**What. Bells I really don't understand a word you just said other than our names?**" Charlie told me. I blushed in embarrassment. I forgot they don't speak French.

"**Well I just said to Fleur that I been pretty well. I want you to meet my boyfriend Charlie Weasley and his older brother Bill? So have you heard from Rosalie lately? I heard her and Emmett are having a baby**." I told them.

"**Oh that makes since. She can speak English right**." Charlie said jokingly.

"**Yes she can speak. I just felt like speaking to her in French to make you boys wonder what we were saying**." I told them. She was laughing at that.

"**What got you interesting in working here in England? Surprise you are not working with Alice and Rose.**" I told her.

**"Well, I wanted to come back and work in England after the tri wizard tournament. England seemed interesting.**" She told me.

"**Well boys this here is the lovely Fleur Delacour. Fleur this is my boyfriend Charlie. He is the one Rose was telling you about. The dragon trainer and this is Bill his older brother. The oldest of the Weasley children.**" I told her. I still smiling at Charlie.

"**Well what are you doing tonight Fleur. I am making dinner for the boys tonight and wanted to know if you are interesting in coming to dinner. It will be great. I would love to have you there. Plus Rose is supposed to call later. If you would like to hear from her.**" I said to her.

**"I would love to Bella. What time and what do I have to bring with me?"** She asked me.

"**Well it will be at 7 tonight and just bring you. I will be making everything. I will see you later. I have shopping to do here and in the muggle world**." I told her and kissed both cheeks like we always do.

**"See you later bells."** She then went back to work.

"**Get to work Bill. Charlie and I have some things to pick up for later. Dinner will be fantastic. See you later."** I said to him and dragged out Charlie.

**"Did you have to drag me out?"** He asked me with a smirk on his face.

"**Yes I did. We have things to get for tonigh**t." I told him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok you guys I have a question for you. When should Charlie propose to Bella. I will love you insight. Plus should the next chapter be dinner or should it be shopping with the girls. I will update in a few days.<strong>_


	9. surprise

**_Surprise:_**

Isabella POV:

Charlie and I got everything for dinner. I decided I would make his favorite. Chicken stir fry, on top of spaghetti, salad on the side and for dessert I was making chocolate truffle cake, and strawberry crepes. The food was going to be fantastic. I loved cooking. I had been cooking all afternoon just to get everything done. The first thing I made was my desserts. The crepes and the truffle cake smelled so good and Charlie wanted to eat them after they got done. I told them it was for tonight. I looked at what I was wearing and figured since I had about 2 hours I would go take a shower before everyone got here. Then I would start dinner. Charlie went to see his family after I kicked him out of the kitchen for trying to steal the dessert. He told me he would go and help his mom with the garden. I honestly did not care as long as he did not touch the food until time for that.

After the shower I got ready for the night. I decided to wear my blue jeans and my favorite purple top that Alice made for me. It was a v neckline and it did not go too far down. Charlie loved this on me. I went back down stairs and saw Charlie talking to Bill. They looked deep in the conversations and did not look up at her at all. She went to the kitchen to finish dinner for the four of them,

"**You boys should finish getting ready. Dinner will be down soon and Fleur will be here in 15 minutes."** I said to them. They both got up to go get ready. They did not take long either. They both looked very nice. I was pretty impressed with the choice they were. I also notice Charlie and Bill were not that different in size either.

"**So Charlie did you have a good day with your family. I bet they were wondering why you were there and not here with me.**" I said laughing. He had a smile on his face at that.

"**They were. I told mom you kicked me out after trying to eat the dessert for tonight. She could not stop laughing at me. She said she could not blame you.**" He told me pouted at the end. I smiled at that.

"**So Bill did you continue to talk to Fleur after I dragged Charlie out of the bank?**" I asked him. I had a big smile on my face and they could tell I did that on purpose.

"**No I had to get to work. I can't wait for her to come here tonight.**" He said smiling. That was when I heard the doorbell. I went and answered it and was very surprise at who I saw. I saw my best friends. It was a good thing I made quite a bit of extra.

"**Rose, Alice what are you doing here**?" I asked them. Ignoring the boys.

"**Your mom told us you moved here and decided to stop by. Your dad gave us port keys to get back and forth whenever we want to.**" Jasper told me.

**"That's cool. Fleur should be here soon. The boys are inside. Come on in."** I said to them.

We all walked in and waited for Fleur to come and join our group of now 8 instead of 4.


	10. Dinner

**_Dinner_:**

Isabella POV:

I was so glad I made a lot of extra for dinner. I mean I was so surprise when Rose and Alice and their husband showed up. I mean I love my cousin Emmett but still he can get annoying at times. Fleur showed up about 5 minutes after I got Wine for the girls and butterbeers for the boys. Charlie I knew got along with everyone but so did Bill. Fleur was talking to Rose in French while we girls were just saying our input from time to time. I was laughing and having a good time. "**So Bill what do you do for a living. I mean I know you work at Gringotts but that is about it**." I asked him.

"**Well I am a curse breaker. It really interesting stuff there. What do you think about England so far you guys?"** He asked mainly looking at Fleur with a longing. I knew she was part Veela but she was not using Veela powers on him. She tries not to use it.

**"It is very interesting. So I have to ask why the ministry don't believe in the boy who lived. I mean I have not met him yet but he does not seem the type to lie. Are they just stupid or something? I trust the American Ministry of course the English one seems so lazy. They wonder why they have very few allies. The boy who lived is very well respected in America and France. They heard what happen and believe him and dad and some of his friends want to train the boy."** I said to them. Rose and Alice nodded. Emmett and Jasper looked really annoyed by this. They all knew that dad was friends of James and Lily Potter. Dad was one the ones that trained in the Aruour field. I mean I just don't get it. Then Lily also worked with mom too. Training to be a healer and she would have been very good at it too. It is just sad what they are doing.

"**Well I have to agree. 'arry was a very nice boy who saved me in the tri wizard tournament this past year."** Fleur said. I looked at her. Completely shocked.

"**Really, after all these year they decided to have the tri wizard tournament. Are they insane? Do they want someone to die or something?**" I asked out loud not knowing someone did.

"**Someone did die at the tournament Bells.**" Bill told me. I looked at him in shocked.

"**Who died if you don't mind me asking? I mean what does the ministry think they are covering this up for like this. The other country would want to know about this? At least the country that don't have their heads on backwards and listening from advice from a known death eater. I make me sick, how someone like Luscious Malfoy can get away with what he did. They are no way you can take the mark and say you were under the imperious Curse. If that was true the mark would have disappear when Voldemort first fell."** I told them. My dad taught me all about this. They looked at me shocked.

"**What you know it is so true though. The English Ministry is so courpt it is not even funny. The others may have one or two but England is so worse. I personally think Amelia Bones would be a much better Minister for England at least she is fair and just.**" I told them.

"**As true as that might be Bella, they would never vote her in. I mean just think about it? They can control Minister Fudge they would not be able to control her?"** Charlie told me

He girls could see I was getting frustrated and decided to change the topic.

"**So Bella have you met Charlie family yet**?" She had to ask me that didn't she.

"**Yes I have. His family is fantastic. The twins and Emmett would get along smashingly. They are prankster and want to open their own shop up after they graduate this year. His youngest brother Ron as quite a temper to him and his sister is well she is pretty cool. I get along quite well with her. Ron had his friend over as well. I believe she is a muggle born and her name is Hermione Granger if I remember correctly. I absolutely love both of his parents. They definitely made me feel like I was at home. Well the oldest brother is here so I let you guys figure out what you want about him and his other younger brother well I don't know what to say about him. I think he is just an over achiever is all.**" I said to Alice. She nodded her head yes.

"**Dessert anybody?**" I asked everyone in the room. I got and grabbed Charlie's hand. I brought him with me. I kissed him before I grabbed the dessert telling him to grab the dishes for it. I made some of our favorites.

After dessert the gang had to leave and Fleur headed home as well because she was tired. She had the next day off so she was coming shopping with us. Alice was sending stuff over as well. Some stuff for Ginny and Hermione. It would be here in the morning. That way I could dress them up before we all went shopping. They would have enough super vision because Fleur was also coming with us. I floo'd called Molly telling to have the girls up by nine that I would be there with what they are wearing for the day and with more clothes as well. She told me the girls will be ready and we ended the call.


	11. Shopping and Harry Potter

**_Shopping and Harry Potter:_**

Ginny POV:

I woke up this morning excited to start the day. It was only 8:30 but she said she would be here about 10 this morning. That way we can spend the day shopping. It was going so much fun. I went and took a shower and then I woke Hermione up.

"**Mione get up. She will be here in an hour and you need to get ready.**" I said to her.

"**K, any hot water left?**" She asked me.

"**Of course there is water left. This is a magical house.**" I said to her.

She got up and took her stuff to take a shower. About a half an hour later we were both downstairs eating breakfast when the floo went off.

**"Morning all. Charlie should be here soon to help Molly and Bill went to work already.**" Isabella said to mom.

**"OK dear thank you. Have you eaten breakfast yet there is plenty.**" Mom said to her.

"**Already did Molly. Thank you anyway. Ok girls I got some stuff for you today to wear while shopping. This was the kind of clothes I wore when I was your ages. Hope you don't mind changing your outfits.**" She told us. Mione looked shocked, but I was smiling at her. I got up to the clothes. Mione sat down still in shock.

"**What?"** Hermione said to her. Mom was looking at strangely.

"**Come on Mione, don't you want to get dresses up a little for once and it's not like she is making us wear heels or anything, right.**" I said to her and then turned to Isabella and said, "**No heels right."**

**"Don't worry. No heels. Here are the outfits. Ginny you are in Green and Hermione you are in blue. Trust me they will great on you but if they are a bit big tell me and I will say the spell to make them fit."** She told both me and Mione. We both went back upstairs and tired on the outfit. It fit me perfectly. I looked amazing in it. One would think I had money or something. Hermione looked great too. The skirt looked really great on her legs. She always wore clothes that covered up. This was a nice change up. We both walked backed down stairs. Ron was finally up along with the Fred and George. The twins were showing Isabella the inventions they made and she looked quite impressed by them. "**Bells we are ready when you are.**" I said to her.

She turned to look at us and smiled. "**Well I am glad the clothes fit you guys perfectly. Now you guys don't they look great?**" She said to them. Mom just smiled and she got back to work.

"**Don't worry Molly everything will be ok. We will be most likely be back at 4:30 today. No one can ever have too much time shopping for clothes and I got everyone sizes as well. Thanks for that. Wouldn't be fair to get the girls clothes and not the boys.**" She said to mom and went over to say something to her. I could not hear what she said, but she did smile at that.

Hermione POV:

This is going to be interesting day, I could tell you that. I loved the clothes. How she figured out what size I wore when my clothes we too baggy on me I will never know. "**So what store to first**?" I asked her.

**"Well we need to make too pit stops today. First I need to go and pick up my best friends younger cousins. Her name is Fleur Delacour. Then around 3:30 I am checking up on someone named Harry Potter. Your mom asked if I could. She says she has a very bad feeling about today and she can't leave the house.**" She told us.

"**How do you know Fleur?**" Ginny asked her.

"**Well I know her family really well. I pretty sure you guys met her last year. The thing with Fleur you have to realize is that she puts up an act. That way to keep people out. She is part Veela so it is hard to trust people, especially men. They are always drawn to her beauty. The ones usually not effect by the veelas are usually their soul mates. As strange as that sounds**." She told me and Ginny. I looked at her and her expression looked like mine. Plain out shocked, which what it was.

After we got Fleur, she looked happy to see us. I was stunned by that.

Isabella POV:

We all got to shopping and having a great time joking and laughing. I felt something was off but did not say anything. I looked at Fleur and I knew she felt it too. Fleur guard the girls. I am about to go check I something for Molly. You two stay with Fleur at all times. Fleur go to you apartments and stay there until I get back ok.

I had apparated to Little Whinging. When I felt to the air shift. It got darker and colder fast. I ran to the park and saw a boy taking out his wand.

"**Mr. Potter I would but your wand away**." I said to him. I was dressed in muggle cloths and he turned around.

"**Relax; I am a friend of the Weasley. Follow me. You boys better be heading home now.**" I said to them all listen but one. He was a bigger boy looked about the same age. I did not want the boys around when the dementors got here. That was all we needed. He still didn't leave. Only time he did was when he ran right into them. I cursed in my head and followed him after Harry took off after him. I saw the dementors about to come into the tunnel. I had to save them and not let Mr. Potter say the spell. "**Expecto Patronum"** I shouted out. It flew out at the one that had Harry pinned and then I sent to towards the one that had the other boy. I still had not clue that he was.

"**Are you ok mister Potter**?" I asked him and helped him up.

"**Yes thanks to you. Who are you**?" He asked me. I just laughed and realized I did not say my name.

"**Isabella Swan. How would like some training. I mean you are going to need it if you have to defeat Voldemort again right.**" I said to him.

"**Let's get you guys home ok.**" I said to him. I helped pick up his cousin after he told me who he was. I went in with him, to explain what happen to his parents.

"**What happened to my dinky duddykins?**" I woman exclaimed when she saw him.

The man who looked just as big as the boy. I thought he must be the father.

"**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. I am Isabella Swan. Yes I am a magically but relax. I saved you son and nephew life today or more like their soul. My father is the minister of magic in the US. I have very powerful connects. I could tell you that. The boys were attacked today buy a dementors a little bit ago. If it was not for me their souls would have been sucked out of their bodies today, either that or your nephew would have used under aged magic which is against the law in our world. Please don't blame him for it.**" I said to them. Just them an owl came in. It flew to Harry and it was from the ministry here in England.

"**What does it say Harry**?" I asked him.

"**They got me for under age magic. They are charging me for it. I didn't use magic though."** He told me.

"**Harry let me see the letter. Stay here ok. I need to go and take care of it. Stay out of sight for now. Please let him stay here for now. I am sure someone was supposed to be guarding him. When I get back, he probably has somewhere else to stay. That will most likely be sometime tomorrow. I have to go to a meeting tonight. I better get back then I will go back to talk to the minister. I cannot stand the minister here in England.**" I told them.

I stopped before I left. **"Keep an eye on him. He had been though a big deal this year from what his friends have told me. Stay safe Harry trust me in this ok. Nobody is going to look at you any different and no one blames you for what happen with Voldemort."** I said to him and gave him a hug and left.

I apparated to Fleur apartment. I saw his friends and I went to them.

"**Don't worry about Harry. He is fine now. I stopped the dementors before they got him and his cousin. He almost used underage magic though. Let's get you guys home. Sorry we had to cut the shopping short though.**" I said to them.

"**We understand. I am glad you got to him in time.**" Hermione told me. I smiled at them both.

"**Thanks for watching them Fleur. I really appreciated it.**" I said to her.

**"No problem Isabella. It was my pleasure.**" She told and smiled at the girls.

"**We should go shopping again in a few weeks. Tell me when you are off again. I know Harry definitely needs new clothes. His looks ten times too big for him.**" I said to the girls. I grabbed the girls hands and apparated to the Burrow. I saw Molly and frowned at her. She knew something was wrong.

"**What happened Isabella?**" She asked me.

"**The girls are fine I promise you that. I need to go see the minister about something. Tell Charlie I will be back in an hour. What time is the meeting today?**" I asked her. The girls already went inside.

**"It is at 7 tonight.**" She told me.

"**I will be back at 6:30. I will explain everything later at the meeting. I figure everyone will want to know about it**." I said to her and left for the ministry.

I walked in. Of course I had a guest badge on. I first decided to go see Amelia about this. I had the letter in my pocket.

"**Amelia?**" I asked outside the door after I knocked on it.

"**Come i**n." She told. I walked in.

"**Isabella what are you doing here?**" She asked me. I never one to go to the ministry unless it was important and this was important.

**"I was in Little Whinging today. Two dementors were there. They were about to attack to children. One happens to be Harry Potter. I stopped them before they could do any damage and before the boy could use underage magic. The only problem was this came for him soon after**." I said and handed her the letter say he was charge with underage magic.

"**Well that is strange. I had no idea the dementors were out of Azkaban dear. I will come with you to talk to the minister ok. Let's go talk to him. You are busy tonight aren't you? Have plans with Charlie right."** She told me. I blushed at that.

"**Yes I do. I have plans with him and his family**." I told her. I could tell her it was an order meeting now could I. We walked to the minister's office. He was talking to Lucius Malfoy. I could not stand the man. He stopped when he saw both me and Amelia.

"**Can we talk to you Minister**?" I asked him sweetly. I had to fake it but hey it worked.

"**Of course you can. Lucius we will continue this later**." He told him.

"**Minister why was their two dementors in Little Whinging?**" I asked him before Amelia could say anything to him.

"**There were no dementors in Little Whinging**." Said a voice behind me and Amelia.

I turned and it was that Umbridge woman. "**I beg to differ. I was there. I had to check on something in the area for my dad. I felt it in the air. One boy ran towards them and his cousin tried to stop them. I followed knowing they would need my help and preformed the Patronus charm to get the dementors off them. Then I realize the boy was Harry Potter. I got them both home safely then he got the letter for underage magic. I was the one to cast the spell not him. If no one would have got to him he probably would have. I could show you the memory if you want it."** I said to them. The Minister and the woman wanted to see it.

They had to drop the charges against him. "**We could charge you for using magic in front of muggles don't you**?" Umbridge said to me.

**"Go ahead and try. They won't stick and you know it. Then the alliance between the US and England would drop because you tried to arrest the Minister daughter for trying to save two people life. What will that say about England? Then slowly but surely the other countries will drop it too.**" I said to them. That got both of them to shut up.

**"Well now that is over. I will be telling Mr. Potter he does not have to worry and take him away from his Aunt and Uncles house. Good day Madam Bones, Minister Fudge and Madam Umbridge.**" I said and left with Amelia.

"**Very good my dear, I never seem them so shocked with what you just did**." She told me.

"**It was my pleasure. Have a very good Amelia. I was just wondering, I wanted to train Harry a bit with some of the stuff I can do and help him out. Is there any way I could do that without him getting into trouble. I could help you niece Susan too?**" I asked her.

"**Yes, you can train them at my place. We have a protect ward around it and no one will know who is doing magic**." She told me.

"**Could I use it to train them a bit?**" I asked her.

"**Of Course you ca**n." She told.

I gave her a hug and left the ministry. I went back to Little Whinging. I knocked on the door. The woman opened the door.

"**How is your son doing I asked her?**" I asked her.

"**Not any better than he was when you left a few hours ago.**" She told me with a frown on her face.

"**He is strong enough to eat some chocolate or have a drink of chocolate milk. Chocolate is supposed to work with cases like this.**" I told her. She had a small smile on her face.

"**Why are you guys so scared of magic? It can hurt you yes but normally witch and wizards normally stay always from non-magically people. Well except me. But I love the muggle world just about as I love the magically world. The stuff the muggle can invent is amazing. I mean not all magical people are dangerous just some.**" I told her.

"**Well I started out jealousy of my sister Lily. Then she told me about the war happening and I just want to protect my family**." She told me. I smiled at that.

"**I can put wards around your place to protect you and your family if you will let me."** I told her.

"**Could you do that, I would be grateful for that.**" She said smiling sadly at me.

"**Of course, but first I need to see you nephew. Where is his room here?"** I asked her.

**"Upstairs last room on the left**." She told me.

**"Use this for your son ok. It will help I promise.**" I told her and left the room. Then I went upstairs. I knocked on his door to his room.

I heard quiet come in. I opened the door. I looked around amazed how neat it was for a guy.

"**Hey Harry. I just got back from the ministry. They dropped the charges they placed on you. I showed them what happen and had Amelia Bones with me and she dropped the charges. How are you doing really? You looked so sad and that is not from the dementors either. Here eat this it will help**." I told him. Handing the chocolate I ate a small piece too.

**"Tomorrow you are getting out of here. Explain it to me then. I have to go. I told Molly I would be back in an hour and it has been about that long. I figure I would tell you. That you are not in trouble anymore. Also we are going to Amelia house and I am going to train you and Susan some too. Maybe add in Charlie younger sibling and maybe Hermione too. Have a good night and stay safe will you.**" I said to him and left the room and went downstairs. I told them the wards I was putting up and left the house and went back to the Weasley.


	12. Order Meeting

_Order Meeting:_

Charlie POV:

The girls had gone shopping today. Bell's was looking forward to it. She had a smile on her face since she woke me up. I was going to spend the day with my mom and younger brothers. Everything seems to be going good till the girls got home. Ginny and Hermione went to their room. I went to see Isabella. Mom walked inside with her stuff looking worried. "**Mom what's going on? Where is Isabella? Shouldn't she be here with the girls?"** I asked her worried.

"**Well, before she left I gave her Harry address. I wanted someone to go and check on him today before the order meeting. So she told me she would. Anyway she felt something was off in London and had the girls go back to Fleur's apartment and she went to check on him. She stopped two dementors attacking him and his cousin in the tunnel before Harry could use underage magic. Then when she brought them back Harry got a letter about using underage magic when it was Isabella. She got the girls and dropped them back off and went to take care of it for him. She just left for the ministry right now. She will be back in about an hour. She just wanted us to know. Don't worry she will be fine.**" Mom told me. I looked at her worried. I knew she could take care of herself it is just the fact she hates being there at the ministry is all.

"**Ok mom I will try to relax**." I told her and went to see the girls.

"**Hey Ginny, Hermione. Have fun shopping today?**" I asked them.

"**Yeah it was fun until what happened with Harry. Why were the dementors trying to attack him?**" Ginny asked me.

**"Probably to get him to use underage magic. I am sure Bells is going to tell Dumbledore to let Harry stay at our place. It is out of the magical world and has plenty or wards around it as well.**" I told her. She smiled at me.

"**You guys got any cool clothes to wear outside of school?**" I asked them. I knew how Bells wore and I know she was going to help them set up their own style.

"**Yeah we did. I love all the clothes we got.**" Hermione told me. I left the girls to finish talking about their clothes. Bells came home soon after. She seemed upset and happy all at once.

"**Want to talk about?**" I asked her. She just smiled at me and sat in my lap. I kissed her cheek before she could do anything.

**"I will tell everyone what happen today from the attack in Little Whinging and the ministry. They wanted to arrest me for using magic in front of muggles. The only reason why they did not charge me was because my father is the ministry of magic and afraid they were going to lose an ally. Because the fact about it is because once the USA pulls away so will France, Italy and Spain as well. Then most likely Romania will too. I cannot stand some of the people in the ministry.**" She told me frustrated. I kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back trying to relax. I could tell it started to work. She got and I looked at her funny.

"**I got you something for later tonight if we are not too tired after the order meeting.**" She told me with wink, than she walked off to talk to mom. She was surprises me like this. About an hour later we left for the order meeting. My younger siblings went upstairs where Sirius told them to go to. Bells was sitting next to me and looking around. I guess she was trying to figure out who was here.

"**Dumbledore will tell you who everyone is when he gets here. I can tell you who a few are. You know my parents and Bill should be here soon. The two over there are Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Sirius is an innocent man. He and Remus had been friends they went to Hogwarts. These two are Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks; both are in the auror members. The rest aren't here yet.**" I told her.

"**Ok I got that. The rest should be here soon right. I just hope Harry will be ok. I am hoping Dumbledore will let us move him to a safer location.**" She told me. Apparently we were over heard.

"**What happen to Harry**?" Remus asked her. I could tell he was worried.

"**Well I will explain it all when everyone is here, but out of curiosity shouldn't he have like I don't know a guard or something.**" she asked them.

**"Yes, he has one around him at all times. Why do you ask that**?" Sirius asked me.

"**Well I went shopping today with Ginny and Hermione today. While shopping Molly gave me his address and asked me to check up on him. When I got there he was surrounded by a group of people with his wand out. I told him to put it away because we were in a muggle neighborhood. He did as asked. Well the weather changed dramatically and I figure something was about to happen. It had got really cold and went so dark. Well I told everyone to go home. All but one listened to me. The boy ran off into the direction of the dementors were. He chased after him. I figure he was his cousin. Anyway two dementors had them draining them. He was about to cast the charm when I did it. I got it off him first, and then the other one who I learned was named Dudley from his parents. There was no guard or anyone around there. I was the only witch there. No one else**." she said to them. They both looked angry. I could not blame them.

"**Relax. He is fine now. Isabella fixed it. Thankful mom asked her to check up on him if not it would have been so much worse**." I said to them. That didn't make them any happier.

"**Guys relax we can talk about this when Dumbledore gets here**?" Bells said to them.

"**Sirius I believe you and Remus knew my father and mother?**" She told them. I guess she wanted to change the topic.

"**Really, who are they**?" Remus asked her.

"**Charlie and Renee Swan.**" She told them smiling. They both broke out in grins.

**"I should have known. You look like both of them. What are they up to these days?**" Sirius asked her.

"**Well mom is head of the hospital in the USA and dad is Minister of Magic."** She told them like it was nothing. They looked shocked. She told them like it was an every day thing.

**"What. I am being very serious here.**" She told them.

"**No I believe you. I am happy for them. It was your father that trained me and James in the Auror field**." Sirius told her.

"**Yeah well after the war my parents did not want to stay here in England anymore. Too much corruption in politics here in England. Not that there isn't any United States but still. He first became head of DMLE and then minister about a few years ago. He always thought you were innocent. That was badly judge."** She told them.

I could tell Tonks and Kingsley were talking about the ministry. Soon everyone got there and sitting around the table.

Isabella POV:

We got there a bit early to get the kids settled. Molly headed to the kitchen to start on dinner so I let her be. I was still frustrated about what happen earlier today. I was looking forward to meeting everyone at the meeting though. Only the Weasley were there. Along with Remus, Tonks, Sirius and Kingsley. Kingsley was cool; I met him a few times thanks to my dad and his job. I told some of what happen to Sirius and Remus after they questioned me about it after I told Charlie. Everyone got settled down. Dumbledore introduce me to everyone as well. They all seemed nice. I asked Dumbledore wasn't there supposed to be guards protecting Harry Potter

"**Dumbledore wasn't their supposed to be guards around Harry Potter?**" I asked him.

"**Yes Mrs. Swan there is.**" He told me

"**Not this afternoon there wasn't. Two dementors attack Little Whinging today.**" I told him.

"**Who are supposed to be his guard?**" Sirius asked Dumbledore.

"**Mundungus Fletcher was why Mr. Black?**" Dumbledore asked him.

"**There were no guards around him today when I went to check on him. I was out shopping with Molly and Arthur's daughter Ginny and her friend Hermione today along with my best friend's cousin Fleur today. Molly asked when I was out to check on. I did as she asked me to do. I got this strange feeling around 3 or so. I had Fleur take the girls back to her apartment and have them stay there until I get back. She did as I asked her to do. I went to check on the boy. He was surrounded by a bunk of teenage boys with his wand out. The sky got dark fast and got cold quickly. The boy that stayed went running right into the dementors. Harry chased after him and followed. He was underage and would get into trouble for using underage magic or worse got his soul sucked out of him. I got to them; I first got the one that got Harry and then sent it to the other boy. I helped them both to their house where they lived. The boy's parents paid no attention to Harry but their son. Which in a way I can't blame them. A few minutes later we got a note for Harry for underage magic. If it was not for me. He would be in serious trouble right now. Probably would have his soul sucked out of him along with his cousin. I told the ministry what happen and they dropped the charges and almost charged me if not for who my father is and the fact I save two people. I think Harry should be taken out of his Aunt's and Uncle house and into one of our homes. The house where Charlie, Bill and I live in has plenty of room. We also have many ward protecting it to keep him safe."** I told him. They all looked shocked. A few were giving glares either at Dumbledore or Mundungus Fletcher. Not that I could blame them.

"**I am sorry the boy needs to stay there. The blood wards are protecting him**." He told us. With that I just had to laugh out loud I got everyone attend with that. I did not care¸ there was not wards around the place.

"**I am sorry Dumbledore. There were no wards around that place when I got there. There is now, but not before. I place the same wards I have around the house Charlie, Bill and I are living in. The only way they would fall if something happens to me. Which could happen since we are at war**" I said to him. Sirius and Remus looked mad at that.

"**Ok Mrs. Swan you guys can go and get him tomorrow morning and bring him here ok.**" Dumbledore said to me. I nodded my head and relax for the rest of the even. The night was so tiring. But I would be looking forward to later on and be wide wake all over again for it.


	13. Meeting Augusta Longbottom

_Discussions of Alice and Frank Longbottom:_

Isabella POV:

We got Harry the next day to bring him to head courters. I know he was happy to see his friends and godfather. That brought a smile to my face. I told his Aunt that he would not be going back there and next summer he probably will be either back at head courters or my place. I told her that he would not be a bother to them anymore. She looked sad but had a small smile on her face. Her son seemed to be better as well. Her husband was not their which I was thankful for. I had a smile on my face at the end of the day. Sunday was a lazy day for me as well. I was just getting everything ready for the next day.

Monday morning I woke up at about 8 that morning. Charlie was still asleep. I just want to be dressed correctly. I was dressed in the clothes I normally wore to work. I had my white lab coat on and everything. Bill had already left for work and I had to be at the hospital in about half an hour. I woke Charlie up before I left and I had his breakfast ready as well.

When I got to the hospital a few of the healers were there already waiting for me. I went and talk to the head of the hospital. I told her how I was planning on talking to Madam Longbottom today about her son Frank and daughter-in-law Alice today. I had a cure for them. She seemed impressed if it works to see if it works on other patience's.

About an hour later I was meeting Augusta Longbottom in her son and daughter-in-law private room. She was looking at them and was thinking if that was her parents what she would do. She never even knew Augusta walked into the room.

"**Sad isn't. How seeing two people in a bed like this**?" She told me. I jumped and looked around. She seemed like a nice woman, maybe a bit tough. But she had to be.

"**It is. But that is why I am here. To help your family**." I said to her.

"**You think it will work for them?**" She asked me.

"**Yes I do. The hospital let me look over their charts. They are both in good health it seems. They just don't understand why they won't wake up. My mom has been working on this cure for a few years. I have been working on for about 2 years now. We figure the kinks on it. I tested it on other patience. It worked beautifully. The only down side to all this is that they forget what happened about 6 months before the reason they are like this. So when they wake up they will think their son will be about 6 to 7 months. I am sure with nourishment potions and your help with the time they missed. I want to help your family.**" I told her.

"**Ok. When do we get started?**" She asked me.

**"Whenever you want, I just have to make the potion and I have to get the ingredients for it. Than it will take about a week to make. Then we can give it to then. They will take a day to wake up then we can start the healing for them. Like nutrient and all that jazz. That will take about a month or so before that is finish. I just wonder what their son will say to all of this.**" I said to her. She looked shock about how long it would take.

"**Do you still want to do this**?" I asked her.

"**Of course, can Neville help with everything I am sure he will want to help his parents out**?" she asked me.

"**I don't mind. A lot of people who are in this case wants their family to help out with it. I am sure he would be a great help."** I told her.

**"I will help pay for the ingredients for the potion. I just wish I could do more**." She told me.

"**Believe me when I say be there for them. That is the best you can do. Keep them as calm as possible and that is the most people can do while going through this and help your grandson as well.**" I told her.

I got home from the few hour meeting and was so tired I fell asleep. Tomorrow I will start getting everything ready for the potion.


	14. Author's Note

**Author Note:**

Well everyone I won't be on Fanfiction for at least two months. Mom will be on here for her stories that will be it. I am letting her use my name. I will be at basic training for the United States Air Force. Wish me luck.

Carebear114


	15. THE BIG SURPRISE

**_Big Surprise:_**

**Bella POV**:

I had been working hard getting the ingredition for the potion for Lord and Lady Longbottom. I had been so stressed between that and working at St. Mungos that I had barely any time for Charlie.

_"Bells when is your next day off_?" Charlie asked me. I had just looked him while I was making dinner.

_"Tomorrow, why? Do you have something planned for us? I have the next week off. They know they are working me so hard. Also I have something to tell you?"_ I told him.

"_What is it Bells. I am sure whatever it is cannot be that bad_" He told me with a smile on his face.

_"We may be expecting soon."_ I told him. I had no clue how he would react. I missed the last three months. I thought it had to do with stressed then other signs came with it as well. I talked to my mom and she told me that I could be very well pregnant. I was shocked. We used every protection we could have used. Charlie looked at me stunned.

_"Are you sure. That you are. That we will have_." He looked at me shocked and was stuttering his words out. _"When are you going to find out for sure? I want to be there when you find out. Are you going to St. Mungos to found out? Having your mother come here to do the test. What are we going to do? We not even married yet. How will people look are this for us."_ He asked me. It seemed he was thinking around the same lines I was. I was 23, I was scared and nerves. What if he did not want a kid yet? He was right how will the world feel about this. It was very looked down about this.

_"Charlie, please calm down. I don't know yet. My mom offered to do the test. We can just flew over there in about an hour. But I am pretty sure I am. I don't know how the world will react to this. I don't care. The only one I want to care about this is you. You are the only that counts for this. You are the only one that matters. Besides our families. I know mine won't be happy about this but; they will also be exciting for having another family member join us. Plus my girls will be excited since they are both pregnant as well. Do you want to come with me now so we can find out? We can use the floo that is connected to our floo set up."_ I asked him all at once. I wanted to start hyperventaling. I was so scared. What if he left me because of this? How will mine and his family really react? How will St. Mungos react to me being pregnant and not married yet? This could ruin my work there. In Romania it did not matter. I had built up a credibility there here I do not have one yet. Plus the most people in England lived back about a hundred years back. This would look down on. I really did not care either. If they want to fire me. So be it. It would be there lost not mine. I could focus on getting the Longbottoms ready and help make potions for the order. Plus at the moment we had no problem about money either.

_"Bells if you are. I would be one of the happiest guys alive. I am just as nervous as you are in this. My parents may not be happy at first but they will understand. I would bring them a grandchild to them. My mom will be thrilled. My dad might be shocked, but happy as well. If we are pregnant. Then we are definitely getting married soon. Also think I would just marry you because of the pregnancy. I was going to propose on Christmas but this seems like a good time as any. Will You Isabella Marie Swan. Daughter of Charles Ryan and Renee Ann Swan. Will you marry me? Make me the happiest man alive and an honest man out of me. I will protect and love you for all the days of our live. I will be there for you in sickness and health"_ Charlie asked her. Getting down on one knee. She was smiling down at him having tears fall down her face.

"_Yes Charlie I will marry you. That will be the happiest day of our lives. Now get up and kiss me and put the ring on my finger_." I told him laughing. He did as he was told. We were still kissing when his brother came through the door. Along with him was Fleur. They did not seem the least bit odder out by this.

_"Now Charlie, we need to go see my mom. I want to found out for sure tonight, before we tell anyone anything?"_ I told him. I went upstairs to change into a skirt and a blouse to match it. A hour later, we got to the hospital mom was working at. One of the nurses there saw the two of us there.

_"Miss. Swan, Mr. Weasley, what a surprise. Does your mother know you are here? Should I get someone to get her?"_ She asked me. She was a young witch still in training to become a healer. Like me and mom.

_"Sure, Elizabeth tell her to meet in her office. I have a few things to ask her?"_ I told her. She walked off after that. We walked off to my mom office. Which was on the first floor, while we were on the second floor? As we got to her office she got there as well.

_"What a joyous surprise this is seeing you both here. What can I do for you_?" Mom asked us. I was nervous. This is never a good thing for me.

"_Mom, can you do a pregnancy test for me. I might be since I missed three periods_." I told her nervous. First started I was not married, two I just got engaged to, and third it looked down upon in the wizarding world.

_"Sure sweetheart. I can do that for you. If you are do u to have plans for the baby, and you guys before it is born?"_ She asked us. She was smiling at us with a huge grin, and sparkling eyes.

"_Yes we do. Charlie has propose and not just because I might be pregnant. We were thinking of getting married in two months. If that is possible?"_ I asked her.

"_Very possible, now let's see if you are pregnant_?" She told us. I laid there on the bed she placed in the room.

"Well you are pregnant. Let's see how far along you are. You are 3 months along. So the babies are due in January." She told us. Then I realized what she said.

"_Babies, mom really."_ I said to her.

"_Yes you two are expecting twins. Congratulations, now you two have to tell your father and your family Charlie_." She told us and walked out of the room.

"_Mom thanks for everything. Can you be the one to deliver the babies_?" I asked her before she really left the room.

_"Of course Darlene. Now I have to get to work. You two have a good day. We will talk about the wedding later this week ok."_ She told us.

_"Of course mom. I love you_." I told her giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek. Now is the time to tell the rest of the family.

**_Charlie's POV:_**

He was still stunned. He is engaged to the most amazing girl in the whole world and now he was going to be a father in January. What was he going to tell his parents and siblings about this. Also his friends in Romania. He now just had a million thoughts running through his and looked like Bells did as well. We could figure this out in the morning. How to tell everyone in the morning. Was the last thought he had before he went to sleep


	16. Telling the Weasley

_**Telling The Weasley:**_

**Charlie POV:**

I could not believe it. Bells was pregnant and I had propose to her. Now it was time to tell the family. We had planned for the whole group to join us for dinner at our house tonight. We told mom she could not make anything for dinner and that Bella was making it all. The food looked amazing and smelt great. Luckily Bella had not had to much trouble with morning sickness yet so she could cook most of our favorite foods. It looked like Thanksgiving had come earlier with how much food we had at the dinner table.

We had enlarge the dinner room and table to fit us all. We even had her friends over as well. So we could kill two birds with one stone. That way also so my family could meet them too. I was so nervous as was Bella. She had no idea how the family would react to this news. She knew her mom was happy for us and gave us idea's for the wedding as well. But we on the other hand was nervous. Not because of the wedding but because of the babbies on the way. Twins for our first kids.

_"Charlie are you there. You need to go get change. Our guest should be arriving soon."_ Bella told me, I then notice the outfit I was wearing. I kissed on her cheek and went to change. She had changed already. She was in a teal knee length dress. She looked very beautiful in it too. Not that she is not always beautiful but still. She seemed to be glowing. But then maybe she was. I was always told that a mother to be would glow while she was pregnant. I changed into the clothes she had picked out for me. I notice she chose blue jeans and a collared blue shirt. She said she loved me in blue. It brought out my eyes.

After I changed I went back down stairs. Bella was finishing setting up the table. You could she changed it once before, trying to make it perfect. _"You do realize it looks perfect right now right."_ I told her. Almost startling her.

_"I know but I want it to look perfect. I mean, how are they going to react to the news we have for them. Will they be happy, disappointed, mad. What if they react like everyone else in England. I just want them to be happy for us."_ She told me almost crying in my arms.

_"Bells, they are going to be shocked at first yes. But then they will see this as a light of we are fighting for. Something that is very happy. I know mom is going to go crazy happy when she finds out just like your mom was. Then your best friends are going to flip out. All three of you going to be pregnant at the same time. How many friends can say that."_ I told her.

_"Your right. I am just so nervous. Your family should be here any moment now. I wonder what they are going to be wearing when they get here_." She asked me. Then I realized she was back to normal. Once she starts talking about clothes I know she will be alright.

_"I don't know Bells. But I am sure the girls will be wearing something you got for them. They absolutely love the clothes you got for them."_ I told her. She had a huge grin on her face when I told her that.

Just like she had said, the family got here two minutes later. Along with Bill Fleur came. The family hadn't truely warmed up to her yet. I don't know why. She was quite lovely. A good friend of Bells. Might be in the wedding party. I had no clue where the wedding would take place. Most likely at the burrow. (think of Fleur and Bill's wedding. without the party crashers.) Out doors, it would be in October. Having the fall colors around us in all it's glory. I greeted the family like I always do. Bells was in the kitchen fixing some last minute think. We had told her father after we left her mother's work. We wanted them to be some of the first people. He was like I excepted. He was happy for us and could not wait for the wedding and the babbies arrival. He just warned me not to leave his little girl or else he would find a reason to lock me up and throw away the key. He scared me when he told me that.

She came out and finished setting the table. As she did that her friends arrived. I greeted them at the door. She could not do it since she was finishing the table up. Of course her friends and my family would understand that. Everyone was around the table when I decided to introduced everyone, and tell them the news. I was at one head of the table and my dad was at the other end of the table.

"_Well I am glad everyone is here. First I would like to welcome everyone here tonight. Now before we eat. I would like to share some news that both Bells and I have with all you guys. Bells parents know already. We had dinner with them last night and told them."_ I told the family. Bells friends looked at the to of us.

"_No way. You don't mean, do you?"_ Rose said out loud.

"_They are. I mean why else would they invited us all here."_ Alice said after Rose.

Everyone else looked confused. Even there husbands.

"_Well if Alice and Rose would let Charlie finish explain to everyone else since figured can you let us tell everyone."_ Bells told the girls giving them a grin and smiling at me. Restin a hand on her small but growing stomach. She nodded her head at me to continue.

"_Well, Bella and I first are engaged to be married. More then likely the wedding will be in October_." I told them. My mom and Sister was grinning. So was Bella's girls too, that included Fleur.

"_Oh Charlie and Bella congratulation. Bella when I first met you I knew you would be in the family_." My mom told us. Bella was sitting next to be smiling.

"_Whats the other news Charlie?"_ My dad asked me.

"_Well Bella is pregnant. She will be having the babbies in January_." I told the family.

"_Babbies Charlie really?"_ Bill asked me looking shocked.

"_Yes Bill. I am having twins. I found out the other day when Charlie and I wend to see mom at her work."_ Bella told everyone. Rose and Alice were grinning. After all the congratulations, everyone ate and hung out till it was time to leave.


	17. Update

Hey everyone. I am sorry I have not been on in a while. A lot has been going on. I am rereading my stories and updating them within the next few days. Love you all lots

Sincerely,

Beachgirl114 formerly known as Carebear114


	18. Getting Ready for the Wedding

Getting Ready to get married:

Bella POV:

Time was flying by fast it was already October. The day before mine and Charlie's wedding. We were getting married on Saturday so his siblings, Harry and Hermione could be in attend. They wrote about classes to me at least Hermione did. She was nervous about defense against the dark arts. She told me about how Umbitch I mean Umbridge was teaching the subject. I had dad pull her scores in the subject. She did not even take it after owl year. She did not even pass her owls in it and now she was teaching it. I asked him what to do and he told me to contact Amelia Bones and contact her I did and told her what one of the students was saying and she told me to get the students signatures to get her out of the school. I told Hermione and she did just that and Amelia got one of the Auroras to teach the class. They said it was much better now. That was 2 weeks ago that was done.

Tonight was the rehearsal dinner. I was wearing a Floral One Shoulder Chiffon Maternity Dress. Charlie and I were very excited for tomorrow. We had my bridal shower before all the students went off to school. That was at my home. The church we were getting married at was the same one my parents married at and I was Baptist at when I was a baby. We talked to the pastor and he said he remember marrying my mom and dad. He was a wizard as well. A muggleborn at that and we were having a wizarding wedding. I got the perfect and even at my size being 6 months it hide it well. It was perfect for me. I had my last fitting that day to make sure it fit perfectly. My mom, and soon to be mother in law with me. It both woman crying and I wanted to start crying to. I told myself that I was wearing water proof make up on my wedding day. Nothing could stop the high I was on. The rehearsal went perfectly and the boys went out to do there stag party for Charlie. He looked like he did not want to go. I told him he won't see me till the next day when I was working up the aisle with my father.

I went to bed early the night before. I was tired a lot any way. The hospital was not too happy with me being pregnant before I was married and told me not to work there anymore after finding out. That was fine with me. I could put all my time into helping the Longbottoms and decorating my babies' room. I also wrote to the hospital in Romania and telling my boss the good news as well sending him and his family a wedding invite. He told me they could not wait to come and were very happy for me. I was lying in bed and not wanting to get up but had I to, to get ready for the happiest day of my life. A lot definitely happen in those few months that was for sure. The Longbottoms would be there as well and were doing much better. They just could not believe how long had passed since they were attacked. They would be intendance to the wedding as well.

"**Bella, are you out of bed yet**?" My best friend and matron of honor, which was Rosalie. She looked amazing considering she just had her baby girl 3 weeks ago. She was in her red floor length strapless dress. The other bride's maids which was Alice and Ginny were wearing blue halter dress. "**I am getting there. Don't you remember being pregnant and tired all the time?**" I told her laughing. I was 6 months along and I was caring twins so I looked a lot bigger than Rose and Alice when they were both this pregnant. Alice had her little boy Aiden Jacob Whitlock about 1 month ago and he was so chunky and always smiling, while Rose's daughter Evelyn Renee was always sleeping it seems. "**Time for the bride to be to get a shower so I can do your hair and make-up. I mean we all got our nails done yesterday."** Rose said to me, being completely serious.

I ate breakfast and took my shower. Charlie and the boys were getting ready at his parents place and I was getting ready at our home here in London. The chapel was here in London and then we were have the reception at his parents place. They were setting it up that morning and everything was perfect. It was going to be a truly magical day. She already got her hair and make-up just about finished when I got out of the shower. My mom was here helping Rose get me ready. Alice was done and helping both Ginny and Hermione out. Hermione had decided she wanted to get ready with us girls and leave the boys to their devices. I had to laugh at that and I could not blame her. Molly would have been here but the boys needed her too much and said both her husband Arthur and my father Charlie could not handle it to well to get them all ready and there at the chapel in time. My make-up was simple, just enough to bring out my eyes and a natural light pink gloss on my lips. My hair was half-up hair down in their natural curls. The veil was the same one both my mom and grandmother were at their own weddings. So it was my something old, my something blue was the garter I caught at Rose's wedding, my something new was my dress of course and my something borrowed was this beautiful bracelet I brought Rose. My dress was really simple but still beautiful. It had thick straps at the top part of it and flowed the rest of the way down. It kind of reminded me or a Greek style dress. I fell in love with it as soon as I saw it. It was the 5th dress I had tried on in the two days I went shopping. The first day I did not find one, but on my second day I did.

I looked good but I still thought I looked big, but I was pregnant. Now I understood what Rose and Alice were always complaining about. I looked at my girls and my soon to be sister in law.

"**I am ready to be married.**" I said to them

Charlie POV:

I could not believe I was getting married today. It would be a great day. I got up and took a shower and figure I could eat after I did that. The wedding would be at 1 in the afternoon and the reception would be after that. Bill was my best man and my two best friends from the reserve would be my groom's man. Of course they had been teasing me about getting married for about a year now. They knew she was the one for me. Everyone from the reserve said we were destine to be married one day. Of course they said they could not believe we waited this long. Bella and I did date for about 2 year and we would be getting married on the day of our first date. She said it was perfect that we did that.

I walked down stairs and saw mom going crazy. She looked to be stressed out. "**Mom, relax. I am just getting married. You need to not stress so much.**" I told her smiling. Of course I don't think I stopped smiling most of the week this past week.

"**Your right, but I can not believe you are getting married. I am so happy for both of you. Bella is truly an amazing woman and perfect for you. I just wonder why we never met her sooner.**" She told me. I had to laugh at that. Her mother told me that last Christmas.

"**You sound just like Bella mom. She said about the same thing to her last Christmas. Mind you we only been dating for a little over a year at that point. But you did talk to her before that. She was the healer that told you that I was in her good hands. In that instance, I knew she was the one.**" I told my mom smiling. "**Sit down Charlie, and eat. I am going to go get your brother's up and your friends as well. Should I give them a hang over potion while I am at it? Bella left some over here yesterday and said you boys might need it**." Mom asked me.

"**Yes please do. I don't want Bella to kill the boys on our wedding day. That would not be good her to be in stressed because of them." **I told her.** "Who is stressed now?**" Bill asked me. "**Bella will be if she knew how much I and the guys along with you drank last night.**" I told him. He started to laugh at that. "**I can see her doing that, or maybe even Ginny, Rose or Alice too."** I was laughing at that, while mom was shaking her head. Bill would be walking up with Rose, Alice with Michael, and Ginny would be walking up with Zachary. Both Michael and Zachary knew to behave with the girls and I did not have to worry about Bill. Mom could deal with him.

The backyard was perfect for later and everyone was ready to head to the chapel. Today I was ready to be a married man I could not wait for it and then soon to be a father as well.


End file.
